left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chubbyhug
LOL Youre down for the set XD made me laugh on the werewolf 11ty blog HAHAHAHA! thanks for takin my side :P and im in highschool too and im a junior with a million freshmen in my classes O-o Foul-Mouthed apples are a sign of FOul-Mouthed scottish people. You get the picture. Werewolfhell 19:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm a scottish person. I was technically born in Tokyo, Japan, but my parents were both 100% pure-blood scottish, and i moved away when to Scotland when i was 3. I've been all over this planet, from Japan to scotland, to America, to Ireland, to switzerland, to poland, even to germany where i was almsot killed by a man who looked suspicously like Adolf Hitler. Anyway, generic life story over. Press F, then U, then C, the K for a reboot and longer version. Werewolfhell 19:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) sounds like your a poser -_---FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i was talkin to werewolf btw cause his story is incredibly stupid that is all kay--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) YO CHUBBY! what you been up to man?--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) cool man cool but ive been in a world of shit but im calm about it but glad your doin better and keep up the good work on your school son--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Please don't make blogs on this wiki, it's not what it is for. This wiki is for data relating to valves game Left 4 Dead. The steam forums have a very nice section all for l4d2, so please do this kind of stuff there. The reason being that blogs clog up the recent changes page and make it difficult to catch vandals. And this doesn't just apply to you it applies to everyone. Also, please don't comment on blogs. Thanks and have a nice day. Crowbar 22:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Blogs Nah. I didn't mean to take it out on you, but it's just sorta been an ongoing issue. --Crowbar 23:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hunters Why yes, I am a Hunter. I won't go into too much detail about my affiliation with them. But if I were a Smoker? Hm...I'd show everyone that I can lick my elbow without any trouble. Possibly use my tongue as a rope to climb buildings, attempt to eat ice cream, and take lots of cough medicine. But for now, I enjoy being a Hunter. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/IMGP0130-1.jpg :Most I got myself. My Infobox image, image of Francis and the Hunter spray, and the GIF of the Hunter going in circles I took myself. I made the wall-hanging Hunter, and the header in Garry's Mod. Upside-down Hunter I got off the SDK, and the others I found here on the Wiki. I have experience working with the Wiki templates so I coded my page myself. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Beats me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Left 2 Die Heh, trust me my man, it's on the way. It just takes time to get on with, you know. But I'm giving it my best. In fact I'm starting to think it may be a little long, but I guess we'll see. I suppose the point is that it is on the way, but I have no idea when it'll be finished. Shouldn't be long, though. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC)